Depresión
by Aurora343
Summary: Poco a poco la forma de ver la vida de un chico puede ir cambiando tan lentamente que no se da ni cuenta, o al menos, esto fue lo que le sucedio a Dib. ¿Que hara Zim? / Contiene ZADR.
1. La rutina mata

Bueno, realmente no c que decir, de pronto se me vino esta idea a la cabeza y decidí escribirla, solo espero que les guste, por cierto, no es la continuación de "Solo era una ayuda", eso para otro día, realmente mi idea de continuarla no la e puesto en práctica, aunque pronto lo haré :D! … espero que sea un aporta a .

Una cosa mas, gracias a todos los que han leído mis fics anteriores ^^.

"**La rutina mata****"**

-"¿Cómo se puede caer tan bajo?"-

-Un año atrás-

Dib despertaba de una noche de sueño, sonó su despertador a las 7:00 a.m., pero a diferencia de siempre el menor no se levanto con animo, mas bien le costo levantarse, pero no era la primera vez, ya hace un tiempo que le sucedía, pero fue tan paulatinamente que ni el mismo se percato.

Bajo a tomar desayuno, "Otra vez cereal con leche" pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Se encontró con Gaz desayunando en la mesa de la cocina, nada de otro día, tomo lo necesario y se sentó a la mesa, cuando se iba a servir Gaz le habla:

-No queda leche, me la termine toda, quedaba muy poco- Y después de hablar continuo con su desayuno.

-Entonces creo que no desayunare- Dijo el chico sin tomarle importancia.

-¿Acaso no puedes ser mas molesto?, ¿No te puedes comportar como un hermano normal y quejarte de que no te haya dejado leche?, tienes 16 años y no eres capaz de discutir con tu hermanita menor, eres un raro- Le dijo la chica de forma fría.

-…- Dib solo se limito al silencio, sabía que no sacaba nada el discutir con Gaz, sería una estupidez hacerlo, solo se ganaría un mal rato, además solo era leche; aunque debía aceptar que lo de raro le dolió un poco.

Salió de su casa pero no se despidió de nadie, no había de quien, Gaz iba con el a la eskuela, su padre, como siempre en el trabajo, de su madre es mejor no preguntar; vio pasar frente a el tranquilamente a Zim, el pequeño Irken que planeaba invadir la tierra, junto con su extraño perro color verde, Gir, el cual nadie notaba que era bípedo, extrañamente, no le importo, si bien lo "Normal" hubiera sido que se acercara a Zim y le echara en cara el hecho de que era extraterrestre, pues tenía la piel verde, simplemente no lo hizo, era la primera vez que simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-"Me levante con el pie izquierdo"- Pensaba sin tomarle importancia.

-"Extraño, el Dib-Humano no se acerco a hacer sus típicas incriminatorias contra el gran ZIM. Lo más probable es que me quiera atacar en la eskuela."

En la entrada de la escuela Zim espero los gritos e insultos por parte de Dib, pero estos nunca llegaron, es más, ni siquiera entro a clases, llego hasta la puerta, se quedo pensando un largo rato, se dio media vuelta y se largo, así de fácil, sin más ni menos.

-"Realmente no quiero entrar a clases, estoy tan molesto, ya no soporto a mis estúpidos compañeros, ya no puedo estar nunca mas en un mismo lugar con todos ellos, hablando puras estupideces, cosas sin sentidos, buscando cada momento para burlarse de mi y de mi enorme cabeza, ¡No lo soporto!. Simplemente no entrare"- Pensó Dib antes de largarse del lugar, no sabía a donde ir, pero no le importaba, cualquier lugar era mejor que este.

Ya dentro de la eskuela la maestra tomo lista, extrañamente su maestra seguía siendo la señorita Bitters, pero eso era lo de menos, realmente a los alumnos le daba lo mismo, es decir, estaban ya acostumbrado a sus comentarios apocalípticos y toda la cosa; La señorita Bitters entro de manera como de normal extraña.

A Zim de le veía preocupado, y dejando su orgullo de lado pregunto a Bitters:

-¿Por qué el Dib-Humano no vino hoy?-

-No tengo la menor idea y creo que realmente a nadie le interesa- Respondió sin siquiera molestarse en observarlo.

-…-

Aunque era temprano las calles se veían peligrosas, y es que el centro de la ciudad siempre lo a sido, pero eso no le importaba a Dib, el tan solo necesitaba caminar, despejar su mente, dejar de pensar tanto, pero esa estúpidamente enorme cabeza suya no de lo permitía.

-"Al menos esto me saco de la rutina"- Pensaba Dib, extrañamente el "Mal habito" de pensar en voz alta lo había perdido, ¿Cuando?, no se podría decir.

-¿Quieres comprar cigarrillos niño?- Le pregunto un desconocido, se veía de muy mala apariencia, con toda la ropa rota, le faltaban dientes y se notaba que ya tenía sus buenos años, o al menos los aparentaba.

-No gracias, no fumo- Le respondió con recelo.

-Pero vamos chico, si fumar es lo mas relajante que hay, es casi como si te olvidaras del mundo- Le insistió el extraño.

-…- Dib comenzó a dudar, no podía ser tan malo, podría hasta gustarle, además… al diablo eso del cáncer al pulmón y de los problemas respiratorios que el cigarro le podría acarrear- Esta bien, ¿Cuánto cuestan?-

Al principio la sensación fue asquerosa, sentía como le ardía la garganta, y le provoco una gran tos, pero… había que admitir que, dejando eso de lado, realmente lo relajaba.

-"A la final, fugarse de la eskuela no fue una mala idea, debería de hacerlo mas seguido"- Pensaba mientras aspiraba el tabaco.

Zim llego a su basa después de un aburrido día de eskuela, llego desanimado, realmente nunca pensó que esta podría ser mas aburrida, pero lo había logrado, y todo gracias a que el humano había faltado.

Zim se recostó sobre el sillón, no estaba agotado ni nada de eso, simplemente quería hacer nada, a su lado Gir comía palomitas de maíz mientras observaba una caricatura de un feo mono verde que no hacia mas que moverse de arriba a abajo; Pronto el pequeño noto que su amo no estaba bien, quería preguntar que le sucedía, pero lo único que logro fue el levantarse y gritar un "¡Tengo hambre!" para luego sacar sus cohetes y estrellarse contra la pared de la cocina, saliendo ileso.

-"¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?"- se preguntaba a si mismo el pequeño robot-"Solo quería darle ánimos a mi amo"- Después de pensar esto se comenzó a reír como loco y dijo- ¡Wuaffles!-

-"Solo espero que Dib-Apestoso valla mañana a clases, es decir, es su obligación, no puede hacerle esto a Zim"

Dib llego a su casa después de dos horas pasada la hora de salida de la eskuela.

-¿Dónde estabas Dib?- Le preguntaba Gaz sin dejar de observar la pantalla de su "Game Slave"

-no creo que te interese- Le respondió este fríamente

-Apestas a cigarro- Le dijo ignorando su respuesta y despegando su mirada del juego para observarlo fijamente.

-¿Si?, bueno, realmente no creo que te importe-

-A mi no, pero será mejor que te des una ducha, papá vendrá a cenar con nosotros, ya sabes, es la vez en el año-

-…- Dib se quedo pensativo y luego dijo- Cuando llegue papá dile que no podre salir a cenar con ustedes, pues no me siento bien- y tras decir esto subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

-Raro… aun para ti- Dijo la chica en voz baja y luego subió a su habitación, quería estar presentable para cuando llegara el profesor Membrana.

Dib cerro con pestillo su habitación y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, comenzó a sollozar, ¿Desde cuando todo se había transformado en una mierda para el?, ¿Desde cuando no le importaba papá?, levanto la vista y limpio sus gafas, están manchadas con las lagrimas, al colocárselas vio claramente las fotografías en su habitación y se percato de algo, ¿En que momento dejo de pensar en como detener a Zim?, no se había percatado que en todo el día no había pensado en el extraterrestre, pero tal vez si hubiera sabido que Zim no dejo de pensar en el en todo el día le hubiera tomado importancia a esto, pero el pensamiento resbalo de su cabeza y se guardo en lo mas profundo, dejando al chico con la idea de que realmente no le importaba ya, que ya no le importaba lo que le pasara a el planeta, a sus compañeros, a su familia, que ya no le importaba Zim.

-"Quisiera desaparecer de una buena vez, quisiera no haber nacido nunca, así no conocería lo que es la vida, y por lo tanto no me haría el mínimo daño, o tal vez si solo fuera como los demás, ignorantes, ya que en esta radica la felicidad, entonces… ¿No es mejor hacerse el tonto?, pero ya es muy tarde para mi, ya no me puedo hacer el tonto, no puedo hacerme el ignorante, pero si hay algo que puedo hacer y es ignorar, ignorar al mundo, a mis compañeros y sus insultos, a mi familia, y también, ignorar a Zim, olvidarme de lo paranormal, olvidarme del mundo, de la vida"- Pensaba el menor-Me duele el pecho- pronuncio en voz baja apretando su camisa en el lugar donde esta su corazón.

Algo dentro de el había muerto. Algo en su interior le decía "La rutina te mata".

Así es, al final los insultos, los desprecios, las peleas, todo de volvió una rutina, algo del día a día, que poco a poco carcomía el espíritu de Dib.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Soy capaz de todo por amigos

Quiero pedir disculpas a todos por no haberme preocupado de este fic, la verdad es que luego del primer capítulo tuve problemas con mi computadora y luego la inspiración no llegaba, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Kamui Silverfox**: Pues es más o menos eso, yo también lo veía con alguna adicción para escapar de la realidad, gracias por tu Review.

**Dorothy Snape**: Creo que invoque tu ira ^^U, espero que veas que lo continué y que planeo terminarlo.

**MadHatterKedsal**: Que bueno que te gustara, a mi también me da ganas xD.

**MakaXSoraXGirl**: Yo pienso lo mismo que tú, alguien debe de comprenderlo y la mejor opción es Zim, pero… siempre existen personas con una situación similar o que les recuerda, gracias por leer ^^.

Nuevamente discúlpenme por la GRAN demora, espero que lo disfruten.

"**Soy capaz de todo por Amigos"**

-"¿Por qué no hice nada para evitarlo?"-

-10 meses atrás-

Desde ya dos meses que Dib se fugaba de la Eskuela como mínimo 3 veces a la semana, no le era nada difícil, a los profesores les importaba poco y el profesor Membrana ni se daba por enterado, Gaz simplemente no quería involucrarse, nunca se había preocupado de algo más que no fueran sus videojuegos y no lo haría ahora.

El joven Dib, como nueva rutina, caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, como siempre veía las calles sucias y la gente con mala cara y aspecto desagradable, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, siempre eran los mismos, y ellos también se encontraban acostumbrados a aquel joven de cabeza voluptuosa, todo en paz.

Dib decidió sentarse en el piso de un callejón de por ahí, quería descansar de caminar tanto y aprovechar de fumarse unos cigarros.

-"Ya me volví adicto a la nicotina"- Pensó

Ya iba en su tercer cigarro del día, y tan solo eran las once de la mañana, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de una joven que se sentó frente a él.

-Hola- Saludo la niña con una sonrisa

Dib levanto la vista y se la quedo viendo un buen rato-Hola- La saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó la joven

-La verdad no lo sé-

-¿Quieres que seamos amigos?- Le miro con cara sonriente

-Amigos…- Dijo en voz alta Dib mirando al suelo, levanto la vista y miro los ojos de la chica- ¿Qué es "Amigos"?-

La chica noto la mirada triste del chico, sintió lastima, por él y por ella misma y recordó…- Yo puedo ser una amiga- Le dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y ofreciéndole una mano.

Dib la tomó, no porque realmente quería ser su amigo, más bien inercia.

Zim miraba el pizarrón lleno de blasfemias, la señorita Bitters roncaba, los niños hablaban entre sí y Zim… bueno, Zim miraba el pizarrón, o eso parecía, en realidad buscaba una respuesta del porque Dib se comportaba tan raro últimamente, era día viernes y el chico no había ido ni un día a la Eskuela.

-Eres un egoísta- Dijo Zim en voz alta

Nadie le prestó atención a sus palabras.

-Ellos son Alice, Christopher y Alexander- Le dijo la joven apuntando a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos grises, a un chico demasiado delgado, de cabello negro y mirada azul y otro chico de cabello rojo y ojos mieles.

-Hola-Saludo Dib mirándolos a todos

-Yo soy Lila- Dijo la chica una vez que Dib se sentó con los otros chicos, era una joven muy linda, con el cabello negro y los ojos purpuras, afeados lamentablemente por unas muy notables ojeras.

-Valla, Lila trajo a uno nuevo- Dijo la chica rubia

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto bruscamente Alexander

Dib se le quedo viendo al chico de ojos azules-"Muy grande, muy fuerte"- Pensó-Dib- Dijo con voz apagada luego de un rato.

Alexander solo los observaba, nunca hablaba.

-¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí Dib?- Pregunto Lila mirando a sus amigos

Dib negó, si bien es cierto que le dijo que quería ser su amiga, uno nunca sabe otras intensiones.

-Es simple…- Dijo Alice

-una característica en común- Continuo Alexander

-Todos estamos "Locos"- Terminó Lila

Dib se les quedo viendo con la boca abierta, quería hablar, pero no le salía palabra alguna, una lagrima, otra lagrima y así siguieron el camino invisible a través de su mejilla; Los cuatro jóvenes de la misma edad que Dib lo observaban y sonreían.

Dib los miro a cada uno de ellos, sonrió… "La compañía es agradable", pensó.

Drogas…

Los jóvenes daban una tras otra pitada a sus cigarrillos de "Marihuana", la "Pasta Base" y la "Cocaína" también entraba en el menú diario de aquellos jóvenes, Dib se limitaba a observar, la pura y santa verdad es que nunca se le paso por su cabeza drogarse, bueno, si bien el cigarro es un droga, esto estaba a otro nivel, no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo… observó el polvo blanco que le ofrecieron sus nuevos amigos, lo observo más detenidamente y con desconfianza.

-Si no quieres, no te obligaremos- Dijo Lila que se había sentado junto a Dib sin que se percatara.

Dib la miro y le paso el papelillo con el polvo

-Hoy no… Tal vez mañana- Le dijo a la joven

-Entiendo-

Ya las nueve de la noche y Dib aun no se dignaba a aparecer, Gaz veía la televisión y de vez en cuando miraba hacia la ventana, vio una cabeza muy grande y un peinado bastante extraño, se escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Hola Gaz- Saludo Dib como si nada

-Apestas…- Dib no dejo continuar a Gaz

-Lo sé, a cigarro… siempre lo dices- Le contesto restándole importancia y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-No…- Dijo La menos de los dos, Dib se paro en medio de las escaleras- a Marihuana-Termino de decir la joven.

-Yo no eh sido- Contesto Dib y reanudo su camino

-¿No vas a comer algo?- Grito Gaz para que Dib la escuchara

-No tengo hambre- Le contestó, se escucho un portazo y en aquella casa solo se escuchaba el ruido de la Televisión.

-Amigos nuevos ¿Eh?- Se escucho una risa.

-Amo… ¿Quiere unos Waffles?- Preguntaba GIR tristemente

-…-

-Destruí el nuevo desintegrador de materia en el que estaba trabajando- Volvió a hablar el pequeño robot.

-…-

-Los "Más altos" dicen de que es un idiota incompetente y que tiene que abortar la misión- Dijo desesperándose GIR y alzando la voz.

-…-

-Amo…- Lo miro con mucha tristeza… MAL FUNCIONAMIENTO- ¡¿Dónde estás CERDO?- Grito de la nada GIR y salió volando por la ventana-"Otra vez no…"- Pensó en lo más profundo.

Zim se movía de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué pasa Dib-Humano?- Pregunto en voz alta- ¿Acaso ya no es importante tu amada tierra-apestosa?- Abrió los ojos- ¿Acaso ya no te importa nada?- La mirada se cristalizo- ¿Acaso ya no te importa Zim?- murmuro y se escapo algo que se podría interpretar como una lágrima- Tú si me importas- Termino diciendo y se levantó, necesitaba saber que tanto hacia el humano.

Acostado en su cama, mirando el techo, el joven de cabello negro pensaba en lo ocurrido ese día, se sentía bien, no eran las personas que debería frecuentar, pero eran amigos, o al menos lo más cercano a amigos que había tenido nunca en su vida.

-"Adiós a todo esto"-Pensó y se levanto, observo las paredes y vio todas sus investigaciones, "Pie grande", "El abominable hombre de las nieves", "Vampiros", "Hombres lobos"… todo lo fue rompiendo y tirando a una bolsa, desde que podía recordar había estado investigando y en realidad todo en ese momento le importaba nada…

-¿Zim?- Pregunto en voz alta al observar las fotos e investigaciones del pequeño Irken.

-Hasta que me recuerdas- Se escucho una voz proveniente de la ventana y Dib volteo-¿Cómo has estado humano?- Pregunto Zim mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues… mejor que otros días- Le respondió.

-¿Por qué no has ido a la Eskuela?- Pregunto notablemente molesto Zim

-No se me ha dado la gana, solo eso-

-¿Por qué ya no me tratas de detener en mi fabulosa conquista?- Pregunto con resentimiento el alíen y apretando el puño

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó nuevamente Dib- Porque… ya no me interesa- y diciendo esto rasgo los papeles con las fotos e investigaciones acerca de Zim

El extraterrestre no podía creerlo- ¡Eres un idiota!- Se abalanzo contra el humano y lo golpeo como nunca lo había hecho, le rasguño la cara, moretones empezaron a aparecer en los brazos y piernas de Dib y le rompió los anteojos dejándole una herida abierta en el rostro-¡No puedes hacerme esto!- Grito Zim y salió por la ventana con ayuda de sus patas de araña.

La sangre escurría por su cabeza, observo sus anteojos, rotos, apenas si podía distinguir las cosas- "necesito unos anteojos nuevos"- Pensó y se paró dirigiéndose al baño a curarse las heridas.

¿Cuánto podemos ser capaces de perder para sentirnos un poco acompañados?

Depende de la situación… Dib estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo-Al menos, tengo amigos- Simple contradicción.

Nos vemos en el siguiente :3


End file.
